A Summer Night Turns Right
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: Sometimes it takes a few summer nights to get two lovers together.....Full summary inside. part one of three. Complete
1. A Walk Turns to a Talk and Laughter

**Title**: A Summer Night Turns Right

**Category**: Beyblade

**Summary**: Miguel thinks that he's alone when it comes to other people. He's not as social as everyone thinks and has to leave for some air during a get-together with the rest of his fellow beybladers. He never expected to run into a violet-eyed, dual haired enigma that may have more in common with the Spaniard than people think.

**Pairings**: Miguel/Kai; mentions of Bryan/Tala

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai; language

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter One

A Walk Turns to a Talk and Laughter

-S-S-S-S-S-

It was a late autumn breeze that blew over the land, dancing in tune with the brightly colored leaves as they fell from their homes. The mountains looked like a picture from a book or movie, and the temperature felt equally as perfect. Laughter rang among the hills and streets of a small suburb outside Beycity, Japan. In the backyard of the Granger dojo, beybladers and friends alike shared tales, jokes, and conversations with each other. Barbeque ribs, hamburgers, hotdogs, among other aromas filled the air from Grandpa Granger's grill and various people's paper plates. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Well, almost everyone.

Miguel Lavalier, captain of the beyblading team Barthez Battalion, stood aside from the big group, watching everyone with nervous blue eyes. One would think that the handsome, blonde haired, blue eyed, nineteen-year-old would be associating with his fellow beybladers, but no. In actuality, the Spaniard wasn't very fond of crowds, or parties for that matter, but because Tyson personally invited him and his team and because Claude and the other two wouldn't go without him, he had no choice but to be there.

He sighed, sea orbs shifting from person to person. He loved to watch people. One could learn many things about a person that way. Like the way Hillary would stand so close to Kenney, one foot pointed towards the strategist, body turned to him, told others who watched that she really liked him and wanted his attention more than others, but the way her eyes avoided his unless directly speaking gave away that she didn't want others to know about her crush.

Take Tyson for example, too. The three time world champion had favorite friends as well, but he would never let someone go without talking to them. To people, it would seem all he wanted was to be liked and to make sure that he showed he liked everyone back.

That is what happens when people watch, noticing too much.

But, as Miguel looked around at the different faces, he couldn't find one certain one. There were four Russians supposed to be at the party, but he only saw three. Tala and Bryan were over at the grill, speaking with Grandpa and helping with the food, and Spencer was over in his own little corner trying so desperately to ignore Robert's boring speech and Gary's insistent nagging that he was hungry.

He seemed to be doing rather well, too.

There was one Russian missing, though. For the life of him, Miguel just could not spot Kai.

Kai Hiwatari, the biggest badass beyblader in the entire game - a well-defended title - was nowhere to be seen. 'He must have ditched the party earlier,' the Spaniard thought. 'Something I should have done a long time ago.'

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, he slipped out of the backyard and onto the adjoining street, going completely unnoticed. Sighing with relief, he started out down the road, letting his feet carry him.

It wasn't often he got time to himself. What, with going to court because of Barthez's abusive ways, and training his team as well as himself, he rarely got time alone. That was an opportunity that he relished in.

He walked a little ways before going off the road to a beaten path through a park. The path, if followed for a while, would take a body to the cliff ledge where they could see the ocean from a private viewpoint. It was a nice place to just think.

He blinked as he entered the clearing. Leaning against the railing overlooking the sea was none other than Kai Hiwatari himself. The once-phoenix wielder was staring out at the bright sky, violet eyes seeming to sparkle in the light. If one looked closely, crimson and silver flecks could be seen shining against the violet iris. He was wearing a red sleeveless turtleneck and a pair of black pants that went along with his ever-stylish shoes. Black fingerless gloves adorned his hands as he folded his arms, leaning heavier on the metal railing. As he turned his head to the side ever so slightly, Miguel could make out the black ear stud in his left lobe.

'Wow,' the Spaniard flushed, realizing that he was staring at the priceless beauty that was Kai, 'I've got it bad.'

For weeks, actually two months now, Miguel had been crushing on the Russian. Ever since their battle against one another and then Kai's beybattle with Brooklyn, the blonde had rarely gone a day without thinking about the sexy, dual-haired blader. To say he was smitten would be an obvious observation.

Biting the inside of his cheek, he decided to swallow his fear and talk to the phoenix. Easier said than done, but he just couldn't go another day without talking to him.

"Kai?" he voiced out, surprised that he didn't squeak.

The Russian turned slightly, exotic eyes catching sight of the blonde haired Spaniard in his khaki pants and navy blue button-up shirt. What was Miguel doing there? Shouldn't he be at the party?

The gargoyle fidgeted under the intense gaze. "I'm sorry I disturbed your peace. I'll leave if that's what you want." 'I can't believe how idiotic I sound,' he complained to himself. 'I wouldn't blame him if he told me to fuck off.'

Kai just turned back to the view as he had been.

The Spaniard sighed. Well, it was worth a shot. He turned and started walking back the way he had come.

"No one is asking you to leave."

Miguel turned back at the voice. Kai didn't want him to go? The phoenix made no gesture towards him or even looked as if he had spoken, eyes still searching the horizon for some unknown answer to his silent question.

The blonde bit his lip as he made his way over to stand next to the enigma. Placing his bare hands on the cool metal, he turned his blue eyes to the equally blue ocean. It was almost two in the afternoon, and the view looked as inviting as ever.

"Why are you not at the party?" Kai asked out of the blue.

Miguel shrugged. "To be perfectly honest, parties aren't really my thing, and there's just too much tension really. Tyson invited Garland and Brooklyn over, so Tala and Bryan are avoiding them, and the Majestics still haven't really forgiven my team and I for what happened in the World Championships. So, there's tension there on our part. Raul came down with a bad head cold, and Julia was dragged to the party by Emily. There's a lot more, but I don't think you really care enough to hear about that," he chuckled at the last bit.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kai's lips move in a small smirk. "Not really."

"Didn't think so."

They stayed silent for a while before Miguel broke the ice. "So, how come you're not at the party?" he smiled, already knowing the answer.

Kai turned his head to look at the blonde, a full-blown smirk marking his face. "Hn."

"Great answer," Miguel teased. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

White teeth bared in a grin. "Which is why I was the one doing the answering."

The gargoyle laughed at that but couldn't think of a comeback. "Okay, you win that round," he said smiling, "but I want a rematch."

Kai turned back to the waters, still smiling. "Name the time and place, and we will see who wins what."

Miguel couldn't stop smiling as he watched the ocean waves lap against each other as a new breeze came along. Talking with Kai like this was way better than any party or get-together.

"Dolphins," Kai pointed out in what could be called a monotone, but if one paid enough attention to the details of his voice, they would pick out the wonder that had graced just the one word.

Miguel spotted the pod as they jumped and flipped in the water, having a good time. Watching them reminded him of a funny encounter that had happened the previous year, and he started chuckling. Kai turned to him, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Sorry, the dolphins reminded me of when Claude and I went surfing last year." He glanced over towards the phoenix, noting the enthusiasm in the bright eyes. "Well, it was on a day like today, actually, and Claude and I decided to take a break from training to do a little surfing. We waded out, but unfortunately, there really weren't any waves that any surfer would deem good. So, we just decided to sit on our boards and enjoy the calm water.

"Heh, a pod of dolphins like that one out there came around, and a few swam up towards us. Most of them were older dolphins, but there were a few young ones. One of the younger, feisty ones decided that the rope connected to Claude's board and ankle strap was a toy." Miguel stopped for a minute to try and get himself under control. Remembering the event was making him giggle and laugh.

"That dolphin dragged poor Claude under and above water for more than a mile before letting go. Needless to say, he hasn't gone surfing since."

The gargoyle kept his laughter in as he watched Kai's face turn from its regular indifference to surprise to a smile and then laughter. He did it! He made Kai Hiwatari laugh, and boy was it an addicting laugh. The phoenix's eyes brightened significantly before he closed them, bending over, and laughing his head off.

To see Kai's face light up the way it did made Miguel forget what it was he had been talking about, or what was so funny. The sight before him took his breath away, and he wanted to see more of it! He wanted to see Kai smile and laugh all the time if he looked like that.

The phoenix took a minute to control himself, wiping an eye with the back of his hand to rid him of tears. It had been a long time since he had laughed so hard. It actually felt good. He'd forgotten how it felt to laugh and smile, but Miguel seemed to have brought those feelings back so easily. That confused the Russian as well as alarmed him. Why was Miguel able to do that so quickly? Why was it so comfortable in his presence to let down the barriers of ice he had so carefully created?

What could it possibly be?

All thoughts were gone from both boys as they heard a gasp from behind them. Turning around, they spotted a certain, short, red haired monkey boy standing there staring at them with wide green eyes and an open mouth.

To be frank, he was staring at Kai.

"Daichi, what are you doing?" Hillary asked as she and the other beybladers from the party came through the trees. She stopped, spotting Kai and Miguel. "Oh, hi, guys." She smiled.

Daichi, however, didn't seem to have heard her as he gaped there like a fish out of water.

Kai raised an eyebrow at the monkey boy's reaction. What was he going on about?

"Kai laughed," the red haired boy whispered.

"Huh?" came Tyson's intellectual response.

"Kai just laughed." The sentence was louder that time, gaining everyone's attention.

"Kai just laughed?" Michael asked, scratching his head through his baseball cap.

"Didn't know he could," Johnny retorted.

Miguel bit the inside of his cheek again. This time, his emotions were conflicting. Fear of what Kai was going to do because of the comment fought against the anger he felt at Johnny for making the comment.

Kai straightened his back, form tense from the head down, and glared the sharpest daggers at the salamander before walking off down another beaten path without so much as a word.

Miguel blinked. Shaking his head and sending the Scottish teen a murderous look of his own, he jogged to catch up with Kai's swift pace, praying that no one would follow them.

"Kai," he called as soon as he got the phoenix in his sight. "Kai, wait."

The Russian teen stopped but didn't turn back.

Miguel reached his side in less than a minute. "Look, forget what Johnny said," he started. "Hey, I have an idea, if you're willing to go with it."

Kai flicked his gaze to the blonde before staring back in front of him, face as cold as the arctic.

"How about we go get something to eat? There's a nice little café in town, and I'll pay for everything. Just you and me. What do you say?" he begged. He didn't want his time with Kai to end so soon, or on a bad note.

Kai didn't answer for a while, but he eventually relaxed his shoulders a tad and turned his body to where he was facing the gargoyle. All Miguel had to do was stare into the eyes of the phoenix to know his answer.

Looked like they were getting something to eat.

-S-S-S-S-S-

End Chapter One

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Chapter Two Highlights**

Miguel takes Kai to the new café. They exchange a few little pieces of information that will eventually lead them to a point in their lives they never in their wildest dreams would have thought up.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yep, another Miguel/Kai fic. ^^

The story actually came to me the other night when I was lying in bed awake cause I couldn't sleep. I didn't nod off until 5:30 in the morning, but while I was tossing and turning, this story idea kept popping up. So, I ran over the scenes in my head, and decided to type it up for you all to read. Aren't you happy? ^^

Tell me, you like? You no like? I need to know peoples! ^^

Chapter two up next week!


	2. Fits of Communication

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Two

Fits of Communication

-S-S-S-S-S-

Hustle and bustle could be heard bouncing off walls inside a small café on the outskirts of the city. Waiters, waitresses, cooks, and cashiers were all busy with what they were being paid to do. So, no one noticed two customers sitting at one small patio table situated outside, the autumn breeze saying hello to the umbrella that shaded the two from the harsh sun.

Bright blue eyes intently watched the violet ones before them. Talking softly, the two figures immersed themselves into their conversation, and each other.

Kai studied the blonde before him, wondering what it was about the teen that intrigued him so much. Was it the hair? No, he liked blondes, but not enough to where every blonde that crossed his path was cute. He shuddered slightly, thinking of what that would be like. Spencer was around him all the time...

He stopped at that.

Going back to his observation, he couldn't help but wonder why Miguel was acting the way he was. Why would he want to spend time with a cold, heartless bastard such as himself? He just couldn't think of a reason. The gargoyle wasn't shallow enough to ask for a quick fuck and move on. That kind of attitude wasn't in his nature. So, what could possibly be the reason?

"Kai?" the blonde's voice broke through his train of thought.

The phoenix blinked, taken aback at the fact that he had spaced out.

"You alright?" Miguel asked, worried that something was wrong. "You're not still upset about Johnny, are you?"

Kai blinked again. Why would he be mad at Johnny? Oh, right, that comment. The phoenix smiled a little and shook his head.

Miguel sighed, thankful. "That's good. You shouldn't worry about what he says. It's mostly hot air anyways." He smiled, chuckling softly as Kai returned the gesture.

The Spaniard picked up his tea cup and took a sip. "So, Kai, how come a guy like you hasn't found anyone yet?"

The Russian teen looked up. "Pardon?"

Miguel bit his lip and repeated his question, more nervous than before. It just didn't seem right: Kai without a girlfriend or boyfriend. He just seemed like the perfect boyfriend for someone.

"I could ask you the same question," the phoenix replied back, biting into a sweet roll.

"That one's easy," Miguel shrugged. "I just haven't found the right person I like and trust enough to have a relationship with."

Kai set down his roll and wiped the side of his mouth with a napkin. "I guess that is another thing we have in common." He sipped his tea. "There are not many people I trust."

'This is it!' the inner Miguel cried in his mind. 'This is your chance! Take it!' "Well, if it's not prying too much, may I ask who you do trust?"

Kai shrugged a shoulder and caught sight of a small bird pecking crumbs off the concrete ground. "Most of them are obvious: Tala, Bryan, Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kenney. We have just been through a lot together."

Miguel tilted his head to the side. "I would have thought Spencer would be in the group, too."

The phoenix snorted, crinkling up his nose in disgust. "Spencer has hated me since we were kids. Growing up in the Abbey, he tried his ever-loving best to either kill me or put me completely out of commission. He says that he doesn't trust me, but I realized I must have done something to him in a past life for him to hate me so."

The Spaniard chuckled, taking a bite out of his own sweet roll, the honey glaze sending tangs along his taste buds. "Anyone else?" he asked, slightly wishing he hadn't.

Kai stared off into space for a bit, thinking of anyone else. He shrugged suddenly and took another sip of his tea. "You."

That one little word sent Miguel spluttering, choking on his drink. Coughing, he tried to get ahold of himself. Kai just tilted his head and waited for him to calm down, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Me?" the Spaniard asked, under control again. He cleared his throat, "Why me?"

Kai shrugged, "Does it really matter why?"

Miguel thought about that for a minute. Did it really? Kai trusted him. Did he really need to know what he did to gain that trust? "I guess it doesn't." He smiled. 'Go for it!' his inner voice commanded. 'Don't let the opportunity pass you by!'

"Um, Kai?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment and nervousness. Kai raised his violet eyes to gaze into blue. "I-I was wondering, since we both trust each other and all, c-could we possibly do this again? You know, hang out like this, only more....secluded?"

'God, I sound pathetic!'

Kai flicked his gaze to the outside clock of the restaurant. Getting up, and leaving a tip, he strode over to Miguel's side. Bending down, he whispered, "Downtown's movie theater, six thirty, tomorrow night. Don't be late."

With that, he left without another glance or word.

The gargoyle blinked, surprised. Kai just told him a date, time, and place.

He was going on a date!

Making sure that Kai was no where to be seen, Miguel jumped up out of his seat, whooping and hollering out in joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

It was a good day.

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Chapter Three Highlights**

A simple date at the movie theaters turns into a slight disaster as some unexpected visitors come in to watch a movie. Can Miguel and Kai keep their beginning relationship quiet, or will it become displayed on the big screen? Find out!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Aren't y'all lucky? I got two chapters for you today! Only because this one was SO short. I thought I'd be nice. ^^

Don't forget to review, please! ^^


	3. Of Movies and Surprises

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Three

Of Movies and Surprises

-S-S-S-S-S-

The bright lights of the city were never on his top ten most favorite things in the world. They blinded people at night, messed with the eyes of every living creature, and were annoying when one was waiting on another as their evil glare cast over like an angry sun on a bad day.

Miguel was nervous, and the bright lights weren't helping matters. It was almost six thirty, and Kai had yet to show up. The Spaniard was currently pacing back and forth in front of the old movie theater, barely watching as people passed him by or went inside. All his sea blue orbs were looking for was a violet eyed, dual haired, sex-on-legs Russian.

'And there he is,' his inner Miguel muttered, drool dripping down, and blood rushing from his nose. The outer Miguel just hoped that wasn't happening to him, too.

Kai strode down the street in his confident walk, hips unconsciously swinging slightly. Those hips were devoured in form-fitting black pants that sat low. His black sleeveless turtleneck was highly decorated in bright flames that seemed real, ready to catch anyone close enough on fire. Red fingerless gloves adorned his hands, matching the red bandage around his left bicep. The black ear stud was in, almost hiding behind the wild slate tresses that gently slapped against the shark fins as the god walked. Violet eyes seemed almost crimson again, lively and burning with a hidden desire.

Kai looked good.

Miguel suddenly felt very ashamed at what he was wearing. Black dress slacks, nice shoes, and a white dress shirt completed his attire. Needless to say, he looked horrible compared to Kai.

The phoenix smile a little at the gargoyle when he reached him.

Miguel blushed, his blood turning like fire at the mere sight of Kai. "Y-You look great," he commented, turning red.

Kai chuckled at the flushed Spaniard and shook his head. "The movie is going to start."

"Oh, right," coming out of his revery, he took the Russian's arm and led him through the doors, tickets already in hand. "I hope you like what's being played."

Kai smiled, "Why do you think I picked this place?"

The old, downtown theater had been around for years, but didn't have but one screen. So, only one movie played at a time. Miguel had bought the tickets when he arrived. After all, he asked Kai out, not the other way around. So, being the old-fashioned git he was, he paid for everything.

"Popcorn? Drink?" he asked as they entered.

Kai shook his head. "No thank you. I'm not too fond of popcorn, and the drinks are too expensive."

Miguel chuckled. "Alright then," he stated, filing away the information that Kai didn't like popcorn for later, "let's get our seats."

They walked down the line, the red carpet seeming almost like a river of blood in the dim lights. They found two seats in the middle of the theater, the best seats in the house. Sitting down, they talked quietly, waiting for the movie to start. People around them spoke to each other as well, but one voice stopped Kai's next sentence cold.

"Where do you wanna sit, guys?"

Kai turned ever so slightly, catching a glimpse of a red baseball cap, a pink dress, red hair, and blonde hair. 'Tyson, Hillary, Daichi, and Max! What the hell are they doing here?'

Miguel caught on to the voice and the slight panic in Kai's eyes as he caught sight of the three-time world champion and three other friends. "Shit," he muttered, ducking down in-between the seats with Kai. "What the fuck are they doing here?"

"That's what I'm wondering," Kai hissed, ducking further.

"Well," the gargoyle whispered, "there's two things we can do. One: watch the movie and hope that they don't see us, or two: sneak out and go somewhere else."

"Two sounds more inviting, and more of a challenge," the phoenix smirked, excitement flashing in the exotic orbs.

Miguel flashed his own simper before turning around and scooting out of the isle, Kai right behind him and keeping an eye on Tyson.

"Duck!" the Russian hissed, forcing his new boyfriend's head down to where it touched the sticky floor. They stayed like that for a minute before Kai saw that Tyson and Hillary had turned the other way. Daichi was too engrossed in his popcorn to be bothered, and Max was talking with the other two. "Go." He pushed the gargoyle gently, smiling in humor as Miguel turned around and stuck his tongue out at him.

"A little warning next time," he fake-wined. "I think I have popcorn stuck in my hair."

The dual haired teen swallowed a laugh. "You'll live."

Miguel snorted, a playful smile on his lips as he stuck his nose in the air - as far as he would let it go - and continued to crawl along the nasty floor. They finally reached the red sea and resorted to crouching instead of crawling. "Okay, on my go, make a run for the door." Kai nodded. "Go!"

They dashed up the small incline of the theater and reached the door. Pushing it open, Miguel stopped, causing Kai to crash into his back.

They both stared as the entire All-Star team and Tala and Bryan got popcorn, candy, and drinks at the bar.

"Shit!" they whispered at the same time.

The blonde twisted around, looking for a way out before spotting the bathroom. Grabbing the phoenix's wrist in his hand, he tugged the teen behind him at a mild run. They reached the bathroom, hardly holding in their laughter. Why they were trying hard not to laugh was beyond their adrenaline-rushed brains could comprehend.

"Where now?" Kai asked. "We can't hide in here forever. By the middle of the movie, Daichi will have to pee, and Tyson will be hungry again."

The Spaniard nodded but stopped as he looked over Kai's shoulder. "Will a window work?" he asked, smirking devilishly.

The Russian raised an eyebrow before turning his gaze to the window behind him. Yep, that would work.

Five minutes later, they were outside, laughing like crazy and dashing down the street. As they reached the park, their lungs were both gasping for breath.

"Well, that has to be the most fun I've ever had," Miguel commented, leaning against the park fence.

Kai nodded, finally under control again. They stared at each other for a few more minutes before the blonde broke the ice again.

"Well, I can take you home, if you want, but if you want to continue our date, I know this really great spot."

The phoenix thought it over for a bit. He'd never had so much fun before in his life, and they didn't really get to finish their date. Why not? He smiled and nodded, bowing and holding his arm out. "Lead the way," he joked.

The Spaniard snorted and grabbed the outstretched hand in his, tugging slightly, and entered the gates of the park.

They walked for a while, quiet, just enjoying each other's company. Coming to an end in the dirt path, Miguel moved out of the way for Kai to take a good look at the lake in front of him.

The phoenix's mouth dropped as he saw the crescent moon's reflection in the clear waters of the large lake. It was a secluded area in the back of the park complete with a sandy beach and trees all around. Above was the most perfect view of the night sky, stars and moon shining brightly.

There were no words to describe it.

Another small tug on his hand got the teen moving again. The two sat down in the sand, watching the water lap against the shore, begging them to enter.

"This is amazing, Miguel," Kai whispered, still trying to take it all in.

Miguel smiled and squeezed the phoenix's hand still encased in his. To be honest, he couldn't take his eyes off the teen. Kai was the most beautiful thing there.

The Russian teen turned his head to gaze at the gargoyle. He smiled softly, letting his carefully-built barriers crumble. He no longer needed them.

Ever so slowly, both boys inched closer to each other, eyes soft, expressions wanting, needing. Finally, the gap closed as they shared a gentle, yet powerful, kiss under the moonlight.

Pulling back enough for a strand of hair to pass through, sea orbs washed over fiery violet, and they shared another kiss.

It was a few more hours afterwards when they started home.

Reaching the Granger dojo, Miguel pulled Kai closer for another small kiss. "Tomorrow night, Raechel's Restaurant, six o'clock," he whispered, eyes hoping.

Kai smiled again, taking the gargoyle's breath away. Kissing the blonde on the lips and then the cheek, he turned away with a lingering gaze and touch before heading towards the door.

Miguel sighed and looked up at the night sky as he heard the click of a door. The stars twinkled excitedly, matching his mood.

Everything was right.

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Highlights for Chapter Four**

Two weeks after their first date, Kai and Miguel spend the entire day together, but something is on their minds. Should they tell their friends about their relationship that just keeps getting stronger by the second?

-S-S-S-S-S-

Hope you all enjoyed those two chapters! Only two more left! Chapter four, and possibly five, will be next week! We'll see how it goes! ^^

Don't forget to review!


	4. Kisses and Talks

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Four

Kisses and Talks

-S-S-S-S-S-

Miguel sighed, leaning back, arms folding behind his head. It was a nice, warm, autumn day, and what better way to spend the day than at a secluded lake side with his boyfriend? Kai's head rested in his lap, half-asleep as he watched the waves lap against the white sand. They had just finished swimming about half an hour ago and were just enjoying the silence and serenity that washed over them like the waters had a few moments earlier.

It was perfect.

The Spaniard cast a glance down, mesmerized by the way Kai's wet slate locks blew gently across his forehead and ear, mixing in like the water with his darker blue tresses. His eyes were partially open, violet eyes sparkling with calm; something not seen very often in the phoenix's eyes.

It was amazing, really. Miguel and Kai had been dating for two weeks that day, and Kai seemed almost a completely different person. Well, around Miguel that was. Before, he seemed the cold, reclusive type, barely talking and always listening. He would be tense the entire time and flinch at the first sign of bodily contact, but two weeks with seeing Miguel every day, the phoenix had loosened up greatly. His posture relaxed and a smile formed on his lips when he caught sight of the blonde haired gargoyle. His eyes were soft while they were together, and although he still didn't talk much, he did laugh more. He joked, prodded, and had fun while he was in Miguel's comforting presence, almost like a child.

So, as the Spaniard played with the Russian's two toned hair, he couldn't help but watch with a little pride as Kai sighed, relaxed, and closed his eyes completely, relishing in the touch.

They stayed like that for many minutes, until Miguel's stomach decided to announce that it was lunch time.

"Sounds like someone is hungry," Kai chuckled, sitting up and resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

Miguel blushed slightly. "Not my fault," he argued. "Swimming makes me hungry." He started pouting, crossing his arms, puffing his cheeks, and sticking out his bottom lip.

The phoenix laughed at his boyfriend's appearance. He shifted to where he was now in front of the pouting blonde. "Are you pouting, Miguel?" Kai asked, poking his boyfriend's nose with the tip of his finger.

Miguel huffed and stuck his nose in the air. "I'm not pouting. I'm _brooding _in a childlike manner."

Kai tried his best to keep himself from laughing. "So, in other words, you are pouting."

"Brooding."

"Pouting."

"Brooding."

"Pouting."

The Spaniard huffed again, "Brooding times infinity."

He tried; he honestly did, but the temptation to laugh was too much. The phoenix busted out, wrapping his arms around his stomach in a failed attempt to keep the laughter in.

Miguel kept the act up for a little bit longer before he chanced a look at the laughing Russian's way. The total happiness on Kai's face was too much. He joined in laughing at his stupid joke.

Winding his arms around the phoenix's body, he pulled the laughing teen into his lap, hugging him and trying to calm down. He knew he really wasn't that funny, but he had learned a while ago that his "stupid" jokes made Kai laugh. The phoenix thought that he was cute when he tried to preform a funny encounter and failed. Of course, the gargoyle didn't care if he made a fool of himself. If it made Kai laugh like that, he would go dancing in the street naked during rush hour.

Kai calmed after a little while and nuzzled his nose against his gargoyle's neck. Miguel looked down, instantly becoming overwhelmed with violet-crimson softer than cotton. He couldn't resist after that. Leaning down slightly, he captured the phoenix's lips with his own. Pulling back again to get some air, he then did it again, feeling Kai's arms winding their way around his neck.

They spent another hour trading kisses, never going beyond that.

Kai had mentioned a week earlier of his life in the Abbey and the things that were done there. He liked Miguel - a lot - but he wasn't ready just yet to go any farther than kissing.

And that was perfectly fine with the blonde haired gargoyle.

"Miguel, may I ask you something?" Kai asked, digging into the small basket they had brought along.

The blonde looked up, surprised. "Of course, anything, Kai."

The phoenix hesitated, biting his lip before speaking again. "Why did you ask me to the café two weeks ago?"

The gargoyle let out a sigh of relief. He thought something had been wrong. He smiled, "I guess, the same reason why you agreed to go and then proceed to tell me the time and place of our next date."

The Russian turned pink. "That's not really answering the question," he mumbled.

Miguel chuckled and brought Kai closer, almost in his lap. He gave him a squeeze, "Well, truth be told, I did have a crush on you for months before hand. I was just too chicken to say anything. I mean, I don't know how I would have reacted if you had told me no or to leave you alone. I wanted to get to know you and be with you so bad I could taste it."

"But, why?"

The Spaniard shrugged. "Does anyone know why they fall for someone? I like your attitude, your ability to stay in control of yourself and those around you. I like the authority and respect that radiates off of you. I like your strength and your weakness. I like the way you come out of nowhere for a victory or to give information. I especially like your body and the way you walk," he chuckled. "But most of all, I care about you and like you so much that it hurts me to see you hurt. I want you happy, and with all my heart, I wish that I can be the one to give it to you."

Kai listened, his gaze seeming to have taken interest in the bag of grapes in his hand. He never knew Miguel felt that way. Sure, he had known since the second date that the blonde Spaniard liked his body. Hell, anyone with good sense could see that, but as for the rest of it, it was all new information. Never had anyone told him those things. Never had anyone cared enough about him. No one except Miguel had ever shone these emotions to him.

He turned around in the gargoyle's lap and gave a small kiss to his boyfriend. Miguel just smiled at him and squeezed tighter, nuzzling his nose against a painted cheek.

"What do you say we eat something and then head back to the dojo? The others are going to be worried if we don't show up later," the blonde suggested, taking the bag of grapes out of Kai's hands.

Opening the bag, he pulled out a perfectly round purple fruit and brought it to Kai's lips, pushing against the brim of his mouth gently. The phoenix smiled and opened his mouth, letting the grape in and chewing it slowly, letting the sweet taste overwhelm his tastebuds.

A delightful shiver ran up the blonde's spine as he watched Kai take the grape from his fingers. Gods, the phoenix was so sexy, even if he was unaware that he was doing anything.

They continued to trade grapes before time turned against them. Packing up, they left their secluded spot and exited the park. Hand in hand, they walked down the street at a slow pace, neither willing to break the peaceful silence between them.

Miguel, though, had a question that kept bugging him as the Granger dojo came closer into view. "Kai?" he asked, gaining the Russian's attention off the bat. "I have been wondering, um, did you ever want to tell the others about us - I mean, our relationship?"

Kai stopped, eyes distant for a while. "Honestly, I haven't thought about it for a while. I guess, I got used to sneaking away to meet you. I don't rightly know, Miguel," he answered quietly.

"It would help us be able to meet each other on time, at least, and we wouldn't have to keep lying to the others about where we go and why we're always together. Not to mention, it's killing me to keep it from Claude. We've been friends for years, and we've never kept secrets from each other."

Kai nodded, "Yeah, I know. It is the same with Tala and myself. He's been bugging me nonstop about where I go lately and who I am with." He turned his violet eyes on the blonde. "I can understand, though, if you don't want to tell anyone other than Claude, Miguel."

The gargoyle blinked, taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

The phoenix chuckled bitterly. "I'm Kai Hiwatari, grandson of the infamous criminal Voltaire Hiwatari. I am the cold, heartless captain of the Bladebreakers, and the king of badasses that make up the Blitzkrieg Boys. I am also-"

"The most wonderful, caring, lovable person anyone could ever have, and the best boyfriend anyone could ever dream of," Miguel finished, taking both of Kai's hands in his. He stared deeply into the shocked violet orbs that had captured his heart at first glance. "Kai, I don't care what other people think. I have spent the last two weeks with you, getting to know you - the real you. So, why should I believe what other people say? The Kai Hiwatari I know is the one that I spend time with; the one I care about, and he's not going to change because someone says he is a completely different person."

Kai bit his lip, tears threatening to fall. He couldn't cry. Not in front of Miguel. He swore he never would cry in front of anyone, but Miguel wasn't just anyone, was he?

The phoenix moved forward and wrapped his arms around the gargoyle's neck in a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered, burying his face in the crook of the blonde's neck.

Miguel held his boyfriend for a while until he calmed down, not once trying to move away. All he did was rub circles all over Kai's back, soothing the teen. When they parted, the Russian wiped a red eye with the back of his hand and gave a true smile.

Miguel returned the gesture. "So, you never answered my question."

Kai laughed a bit before kissing his boyfriend full on the lips, devouring, before bulling away again.

The gargoyle chuckled. "I take that as a yes."

Together, hand in hand once again, they strode up to the dojo doorway, reaching the door just as it opened and revealed three angry faces.

"You two have some explaining to do," Tyson pointed, Tala and Claude nodding beside him.

'Uh oh,' Kai and Miguel thought, eyes wide. 'How did they find out?'

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Highlights for Chapter Five**

Uh oh, the others have found out about Kai and Miguel's relationship before they even got a chance to explain. It's a matter of explanations in the last chapter, but Tyson has something else up his sleeve. Will the questions he asks Miguel finally crack our blonde Spaniard? Or will Kai have something to say?

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, I've saved you all the trouble of trying to kill me for leaving you on a cliffhanger. So, go ahead and read the last chapter. There's also a surprise for those who haven't read the summary of this fic. ^^

Enjoy!

Don't forget to review!


	5. Questions by the Dozen

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Five

Questions by the Dozen

-S-S-S-S-S-

Being in a scary situation has never bothered Kai in the least. He has always been one to keep the cool, calm, and collected traits in the most dire situations, but right at that moment, he was scared stiff.

Tala, Claude, Tyson, Aaron, Matilda, Hillary, Ray, Bryan, Kenney, Max, and Daichi were all glaring at him - well, Miguel and him - and it didn't seem like they were going to let up anytime soon.

As it turned out, Grandpa Granger had been at the restaurant two weeks before hand and had seen the two together. He saw them kiss and share food, but as he told the others what a cute couple the two made, he thought everyone else knew about it. Obviously, that had been his mistake.

"So, how long?" Tala asked, crossing his arms and giving his most icy stare at the two seated on the floor of the dojo. He looked like a wolf on the prowl.

Miguel gulped, "Two weeks this Friday."

"Two weeks," Claude went on, "two whole weeks, and neither of you told us?" He was hurt. How could Miguel keep this kind of information from him?

Kai sighed as his boyfriend tried to explain. "Well, Kai and I wanted to keep it a secret until we knew that our relationship was going to last longer than a few days."

"We were about to tell you before you started bombarding us with questions," Kai growled, causing most of them to back off. He was getting angry, and no one messed with an angry Kai.

"Calm down, Kai," Miguel whispered, grasping the pale hand in his and giving a small squeeze.

The phoenix took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, nodding. Opening his eyes, he met Miguel's calm blues before moving to the tiger's gold orbs. Ray jerked his head towards the other room and left, beckoning Kai to follow. The phoenix shared a look with his boyfriend before getting up and complying with the Chinese teen's wish.

Miguel watched him go before he finally noticed Tyson and Daichi circling him like two sharks. Tala and Bryan had moved over to the far wall to watch while the rest just stayed where they were. 'Uh oh, now what?' the inner Miguel whimpered as he caught sight of Tyson's predatory eyes. 'This can't be good.'

-S-S-S-

Ray leaned against a wall as Kai came into the bedroom and shut the door. The tiger was slowly getting over his annoyance. After all, he knew where the phoenix was coming from. Sighing, he met Kai's violets with his gold.

"You could have told me, Kai," he started. "You know I would have kept it secret. It would have helped you in the long run, too. I can always distract the others."

"Ray," Kai breathed, coming closer, "you know why I didn't tell you. I couldn't. Miguel and I didn't know if this relationship was going to last, and if he was willing to refrain from telling Claude, his best friend, then I could refrain from telling you, my ex-boyfriend."

The teen thought about this for a moment. Around the time of their second world championships, he and Kai had started secretly dating. Oh, it was all fun, and they learned a lot about each other that otherwise never would have happened. Like most young attractions, they didn't last. Kai had realized that Ray made a better friend to him than a lover, and Ray was still on about Lee. It just didn't work for either of them.

Of course, it was Kai who saw it fit to lock both Ray and Lee into a closet and refusing to let them out until they finally confessed to one another.

Ray searched into Kai's deep, exotic eyes. "Do you love him?" he asked.

The phoenix stopped, unable to form any words. Did he? Did he really love Miguel?

The tiger watched for a few minutes before smiling and bringing Kai close in a strong hug. "Be happy, Kai," he murmered.

The Russian teen smiled and returned the embrace. "I am."

-S-S-S-

Miguel was starting to fidget. Tyson and Daichi had yet to stop their circling, and he was getting even more nervous by the second.

"Well, Miguel," Tyson began, still circling, "I'm going to start with some questions. I want you to answer truthfully."

The gargoyle nodded.

"Question one: have you two kissed yet?" the dragon asked, standing in front of the blonde.

"Yes," Miguel said, thinking there would be no point in lying. Tala and Bryan were right there, and if he lied at all, they'd have his head, not to mention Kai.

"Ah, ha! You have kissed!" the Japanese boy seemed rather pleased with himself. "Question two: do you treat him right?"

"If by right you mean that he always comes first, then yes."

'Good answer,' Tala thought, smirking as he placed his head on Bryan's shoulder. 'There may be hope for him.'

"Question three: do you love him?"

Miguel thought about that. Did he love Kai? He thought about all the times they shared together. He remembered the first time Kai actually smiled at him. He could hear Kai's laughter ringing through his heart up to his ears. His vision swam with images of Kai; the way he moved; the way he smiled; the way he cocked his head to the side if he was confused; the way he bit his lip if he was nervous. All of it, he thought of, and unbeknownst to him, a soft smile made its way to his lips.

Max watched the other blonde intently as Tyson's question rang out. Miguel got a far look on his face and then a smile that could only be worn by one who was in love. The tortoise beamed. "You do," he said, gaining the gargoyle's attention as well as everyone else. "You love him. I can see it on your face."

Miguel nodded at the blonde. "Yeah, I love him."

Bryan and Tala sighed as one and relaxed against the wall. They had nothing to worry about. They, too, saw the look on Miguel's face when Tyson asked his question. There was no mistake about it.

Tyson himself nodded. "Good. Now, question four: if he fell off a bridge, what would you do?"

The Spaniard teen blinked at the question as everyone else looked at the dragon tamer like he had grown ten heads. "Uh, I'd dive in the water and save him." 'What the hell kind of question is that?' his inner voice commented, scratching his head.

"Question five: what will you provide for him?"

A snort was heard from Tala's way as Miguel thought of his answer. He smirked in the wolf's direction, knowing what he was thinking. Kai was filthy rich. There wasn't much he needed providing for. "Anything and everything I have."

"Now, here come the hard questions," the baseball capped teen smirked devilishly. "Question six: are you attracted to Kai physically?"

"Yes."

"Question seven: does he have a nice ass?"

"Huh?" the gargoyle blinked again, getting off guard. Of course Kai had a nice ass! Any fool could tell you that! Where was Tyson going with this? "Uh, yeah."

"Okay, question eight: when will you two have sex?"

This time, Miguel fell over in shock. A deep blush ran up his neck and consumed his face. "I-I don't know. I guess when we are both ready, we will."

"Question nine," another evil grin, "who will be on top, you or Kai?"

The gargoyle choked, coughing, trying to get his lungs to breath again. His mind kept playing over a wet fantasy he ended up having one night. He and Kai at the secluded lake side; him on top and Kai's face full of passion that could only be caused by one thing, and one thing only.

"I-I d-don't know," the Spaniard managed to squeak out.

Tyson beamed with wickedness. He was having fun, especially when Miguel managed to somehow unwrap his jacket from his waist and place in on top of his lap. "Question ten: any fantasies?"

"Urk...." Now, Miguel couldn't answer. The images too great. Fortunately, he was saved the embarrassment as the topic of their discussion walked in.

"What's going on?" the phoenix asked, taking in Tala and Bryan's hysterical state, the others' blushing faces, and Tyson and Daichi's malevolent smirking faces.

Miguel jumped to his feet, grateful for the distraction. "I need some air!" he cried, rushing out of the dojo.

Kai growled low in his throat and stalked up to the two he knew were responsible. "What the fuck did you two do to him?" he ground out.

Daichi eeped and hid behind Tyson, who, with his smug grin, just took Kai's glare and brushed it off his shoulders. "We were just asking him a few questions," he stated innocently.

"What kind of questions?" the phoenix hissed, restraining himself from reaching up and strangling his teammate and rival.

The dragon shrugged. "Oh, just things like when are you two having sex, who's going to be on top, and if he had any fantasies. There were a few more, but I don't remember them."

Kai paused in his attempt to strangle Tyson as the questions registered into his brain. Having sex? Who's on top? Fantasies?

The phoenix blushed crimson as an image of Miguel on top of him came into view. Kai said nothing as he went outside and shut the door Miguel had left open.

"Kai?"

The Russian teen looked over to his right, spotting his blonde Spaniard sitting against the dojo wall. Striding over, he sat down next to him, resting his head on the broad shoulder. "Tyson told me the questions he asked you."

"Yeah," Miguel nodded, "I heard." He shifted to where they were both lying down on the wooden walkway, facing the world and the sunset. "The only thing is, Tyson does have a point."

"What could that possibly be?"

Miguel nuzzled his nose in the back of Kai's neck, inhaling his scent. "We need to start thinking about those things. I mean, if a situation like that were ever to come up, we'd both be thinking about what we were going to do instead of actually doing it."

The phoenix chuckled. "Well, what do you want?"

The gargoyle blushed, hiding his face deeper into the dark blue locks that was Kai's hair. "I-I want to be dominant, if that's alright with you."

Kai chuckled, face slightly pink. "I was thinking the same thing. I trust you, Miguel. You'd never hurt me." The pressure against his stomach increased as the Spaniard squeezed tighter.

"Then it's settled."

"Yeah."

They watched the sunset for a while before Miguel spoke again, "Tyson didn't tell you all of the questions."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he asked me one question in particular that I think you should know."

Kai bit his lip. "And what question was that?"

"He asked me if I loved you."

Time stopped for the phoenix, "And what did you say?"

Miguel smiled as he flipped Kai onto his back and stared into those beautiful violet orbs. "What do you think I said?"

Kai watched his boyfriend's face for the longest time before a smile formed on his lips. "I love you too, Miguel."

They shared a kiss just as the sky above them turned into the most beautiful colors: those of fire, resembling the phoenix in flight as the darker universe above formed the gargoyle's form, his starry eyes meeting those of the fiery bird he loved.

To think it all began one summer night, a meeting at the local theater that eventually turned right.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Owari

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Information: This is Part One of a three part storyline**

**Highlights for the sequel: "Winter Nights are a Sight"**

It's been two years since Kai and Miguel started dating. They are now living with each other and are happy, but when Kai starts feeling under the weather, it's a race to figure out why.

**Chapter One uploaded today**

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well? What did you think? Like, don't like?

Also, there's a sequel! Actually, two, but the other won't be out till later. Yep, I blame it on the fact that I haven't been able to fall asleep till three or five o'clock every morning. These ideas popped up then! ^^

Review and tell me what you think! ^^

**Special Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. You all are so much appreciated! ^^**

Ja Ne

Miz


End file.
